phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Vivienne
: "You hardly ever say anything. Is there any specific reason you refuse to communicate?" : ''-Vivienne asking the player characters-'' Vivienne '''is a new character introduced in Phantasy Star Portable. She is a CAST, ''' '''said to have more combat power and analytical system surpassing those of Lou type. She is first introduced as a partner to the player character. Vivienne is assigned to Mobile Defense Force of GUARDIANS before she and the player are assigned to the Intelligent Section of GUARDIANS. Appearance Vivienne had a soft blue hair and red eyes, a bunny like ears at the top of her head, a white and black torso to cover her whole body with pink stripping at certain places such as her foot part. Vivienne also had a very human face, with no lines running over her face as seen such as of those of Lou type. ''Warning! Spoiler of story up ahead. Read of your own risk.'' Chapter 1: Machine Frenzy Vivienne is first encountered in GUARDIAN Headquarters at GUARDIAN Colony, very early in the game. Introduced to Laia Martinez and the player, she acts as a partner to the player, accompanying him/her in every special mission given to him/her. She, along with Laia is the very first character that can be invited to form a party. Finishing the CAST basic training just before she is assigned to GUARDIAN, Vivienne is the youngest CAST mentioned, manufactured less than one month before the beginning of the game. Her first mission along with the player is to get a hold of the going out of control machines in the Farm Plant. The party is first accompanied by Laia Martinez and Vivienne stated that she can detect a faint photon wave, bringing Laia to conclusion that the terrorist could be the one who behind the going berserk machines and she leaves for the control room. Experiencing the outer world for the first time, she proves herself to be a valuable ally in battle despite the fact she just finished the CAST basic training. She faithfully follows the player into any enemies they run into, showing her prominence with Double Saber and Guns. Later on, she encounters Helga and tried to capture the young woman, stating that her entrance is illegal but unable to capture Helga. After fighting the Dillia Grenna, Laia asks her whether the player is holding her back. Vivienne answers that she considers herself lucky for fighting along someone so calm and so reliable, hinting that the player is quiet for the measure. Arriving in the GUARDIANS Colony, she reported to the Headmaster Nav that she and the party defeated the Dillia Grenna, but unable to capture a mysterious woman that interferes with their job. She also stated that she captured her retinal scan, voice, gesture and many more, hoping that the data she gathered could help. She is available afterwards as a party member to be invited. Chapter 2: Ranch Wildlife Vivienne and the player is later assigned to a mission with Hyuga Ryght, another member of Mobile Defense of GUARDIANS to investigate the remnant SEED in Parum, but later turns out to be a rescue mission to save Kalam's Mother who went off to fight the remnant SEED alone. Arriving at her place, Hyuga then left the party to escort the CAST back to Kalam, and Vivienne suggested the player for investigating further. The player agrees, and they continue on to do the purification of the area. In the third block of the second area, they encountered De Ragan and after a long, hard battle, proved to be victorious. Chapter 3: Rogue Recon This is the first mission that Vivienne and the player are given after being assigned onto the Intelligence Section of the GUARDIANS. Vivienne and the player are assigned to a new special mission on Moatoob to investigate a series of crashes happening on the surface and whether or not the rogues have anything to do with it. Once they make it planetside Vivienne asks the player what they think of the world, and when she meets Mana she caught off guard by Mana's colloqiual speaking pattern, which gives her the impression that all Beasts are uncivilized. When she meets Leogini and he welcomes them in a warm but polite manner she is caught off guard and stares at him, making him uncomfortable. When an alert about a new crash was sent to Leogini and he wanted them to go and rescue the survivors Vivienne was not happy about their mission being put to the sideline, but Leo insists on it. Vivienne reluctantly agrees and the party follows him to the crash site. When they get to the crash site there were only the bodies of the dead passengers, which led Vivienne to believe that there were no survivors, however a check on the database of the ship shows a discrepancy between the number of bodies and the passenger list, and Leo finds tracks. The party follows them, which leads to a hide out of the Tylor family. They encounter the Vol brothers, who are going through parts from the crashed ship and the passenger's belongings and talking about how much money they might make selling them. Suspicious, Vivienne and Leo come out of hiding to accuse them of being responsible for the crashed ship and making money out of the incident. The party dispatches the Vol brothers, though left them alive possibly to bring them to the GUARDIAN's custody in the Moatoob branch when Tylor appears. He thanks the GUARDIANS for taking care of his subordinates and asks them what they are doing in Tylor territory. Vivienne accuses him of the same crimes she believes the Vol brothers have perpetrated, only to have Leo intervene on Tylor's behalf because he knows of Tylor's reputation. Leo insists that Tylor allow the party to assist him in his investigation behind the ship crashes, and he agrees, saying that he thought they would need help with it anyway. While they search the area, they come across the mysterious female terrorist, who introduces the party to a new strain of Golus. The Golus showed signs of being infected by the SEED, and was behind the all the crashes happening in the area. While the group was busy executing the creature, the woman vanished. Since it was found that the rogue families had nothing to do with the incidents, the original mission given to the player group was aborted by Vivienne's judgement and they went back to HQ. Headmaster Nav and Lou have found new information about the female terrorist, and have decided to debrief the two on it. Her name was Helga Neumann, she was born 43 years ago. What records the headmaster and Lou had found listed her as having been killed in an accident 21 years ago, and according to the files it seems she hasn't physically aged since then. The headmaster was worried about fighting the undead, and Vivienne was unsure as to what this meant for the two of them. Chapter 4: Inside the COG Chapter 5: Missing Delegate Chapter 6: The COG Secret Chapter 7: RELICS Artifact Vivienne spent this chapter mostly offscreen due to her maintenance for the damage Helga caused to her in the previous chapter. Final Chapter: HIVE Infiltration It has been days since Vivienne was abducted by Helga in chapter 7. The player was called in for another special mission, but during the meeting Lou was acting strange. It is revealed that Vivienne had hacked Lou's body and speaking through her, pleading the others to come to the HIVE and revealed that Helga planned to release the confinement point and infect the entire Gurhal System with SEED. Nav and Dallgun, afraid of trap, dismissed her plea and shut Lou down, and ordered the player to standby until further order issued. Personality Vivienne is shown to be compassionate, kind and shows many emotions, a trait that CASTs that are Lou model didn't have. Her new GRM performance enhancements may or may not have something to do with this, though Lucaim Nav was the one to point out that she, unlike the other CASTs made so far, can think outside the box, and that even with so little experience of the outside world she has an easier time seeing the subtle shades of emotions of others. However, according to Karen although she understands emotions in an abstract way it does not mean she has a "heart". She constantly worries about the player's safety, and in so many time she tells the character about her newfound knowledge such as 'praying' in Neudaiz. She is also very devoted to her task as GUARDIAN, trying every way possible to protect the colony. However, her naive nature make her easily taunted, and Hyuga's target (though whenever he tries to flirt with her it doesn't really get him anywhere). To her dismay, she is being "ignored" by the player due to his/her very quiet nature whenever she talks about something new she found (the player would often get a dialogue box showing their character name interacts but with only three dots), but slowly get used to the player's character personality. In Battle Phantasy Star Portable Vivienne is a Hunter, allowing her to equip all the weapons Hunter can equip, though she is primarily seen with the double saber "Vivienne". As a Hunter, Vivienne has a large pool of HP and balanced ATK and DEF but she tends to lag behind the player when attacking. With her Photon Arts "Absolute Dance", Vivienne deals great damage in an instance, allowing her to dispatch more powerful enemies in an easier way. The drawback is the fact that she fights at close range, making her an easy target for a damaging attack that an enemy might use, knocking her unconscious. Vivienne's SUV-Weapon is '''Vivienne Fluge, a supporting SUV system that restores allies in range to full health. She is capable of using the SUV-Weapon after level 20 onwards. Phantasy Star Portable 2 Vivienne adapts a quicker battle pace, reminiscent of how she fights during the battle with her under Helga's control, throwing in her twin guns and rifles in battles. In general, her in-battle behavior and AI remains the same as in the prequel, however, Vivienne's level is determined by the player's level added by three. Phantasy Star Portable 2 Vivienne is a returning character in the Tactical Mission Wayfarer in White. The player first got a hint of her when they talked to Yut who stated that the player has a "similar scent" to that of the "Traveler in White". She took Yut under her tutelage shortly after his brother's death, giving the whereabouts of the Kasch tribe to Tonnio and have been traveling on her own ever since. When she first met with the player, she sensed "a great warmth" inside the player and asked "Is that you?", hinting that Vivienne may recognize the player as her former partner in GUARDIANS. When Tonnio asked about the whereabouts of her partner, though, Vivienne answered that they had also walked down the different path, although their wish to protect the Gurhal system remains the same. After finishing the mission, she gave the player her Partner Card. Category:Phantasy Star Portable Characters Category:Androids